1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ceramic seal capable of enduring high temperature environments and dynamic conditions. The invention is particularly directed to sealing gaps between moveable engine panels and adjacent engine sidewalls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many ceramic fiber sealing rings or gaskets are known in the prior art. Conventionally, these sealing materials comprise resilient ceramic fibers in the form of a fiber tow, randomly oriented, or in the form of a braided rope. Such ceramic seals are limited in their application by such factors as the operating temperature of the environment, frictional wear, vibrational factors, strength, and brittleness.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,917 to Sirocky et al describes a flexible thermal barrier seal for use at temperatures up to about 1370.degree. C. The seal disclosed comprises a high temperature outer sheathing such as a braided ceramic fiber, surrounding a core of densely packed high temperature particles, e.g. particulate ceramic. The seal is highly flexible due to the particulate core, but highly temperature resistant due to the specific materials employed.